prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroro
is one of the commanders of Dys Dark. He, along with Close and Shut, form a group called the Three Musketeers. As Kuroro, he ends his sentences with "~roro". History First Attack He first appears in episode 6, having been sent by Dyspear after Close and Shut's failures to defeat the Cures. He targets a baseball player and creates a Zetsuborg. During the battle, he encounters Cure Flora and tries to dishearten her, but she was not affected. Being Left in Charge of Dys Dark In episode 23, Dyspear retreats into the Forest of Despair to recover from her fight against Cure Scarlet and she leaves Lock in charge of the castle, giving him a gauge to collect despair energy to help revive her. He also now has a new lock with horns on it to make the Zetsuborgs he summons stronger and gathers energy from the victim. He first tries out his newfound powers on Mochizuki Yume, who was with Towa at the time. He reminds Scarlet of her past as Twilight, which causes her to lose the will to fight temporarily, until the other Cures show up and help her defeat it. After the battle, Lock retreats and uses some of the energy to change his appearance and age. Stealing the Cures' Dress Up Keys In episode 28, Lock figures out that they can get more despair energy by stealing the Cures' Dress Up Keys, so he makes two clones of himself to help with his plan. As the Cures and Yui were enjoying the beach, he appears and uses Yui's dream to create a Zetsuborg, which Cure Scarlet battles. Meanwhile, Lock and his clones took on the other three Cures. Cure Scarlet purifies the Zetsuborg, but the other Cures were not as lucky, as when they think they defeated Lock, his shadows steal their keys and forces them to de-transform. He does not target Scarlet's keys because he finds them to be fake. Lock's True Intentions and His Defeat In episode 29, Lock locks the Dress Up Keys in a cage and converts the dreams inside the keys into despair, filling up his and Shut's gauges up completely. However, instead of using it to replenish Dyspear's energy, he uses it to turn the castle into a giant Zetsuborg and sends it after the Cures in hopes of defeating them once and for all. In the next episode, when the Cures infiltrate the castle, he tells them that he wanted to become the leader of Dys Dark himself, or the King of Despair, and that he never liked following Dyspear's orders. He then attacks the powerless Cures as they try to reach the trapped keys. However, Haruka was able to use her Premium key to unlock the cage and free their keys. When they transform, Lock uses the remaining energy to turn into a giant frog-like dragon. He proves to be incredibly powerful, even breaking through Trinity Explosion. Just as he's about to finish them off, Cure Scarlet arrives and encourages the Cures to continue, so they attack him together. Their promise to protect everyone causes the castle to turn into the Music Princess Palace, which allows them to unlock their Dress Up Premium forms and they use Éclat Espoir to purify Lock. He is then found defeated and he loses the power he absorbed. In the next episode, it was revealed that after he lost his powers, he turned back into a fairy and the Cures found him. He is currently resting. Appearance He has the appearance of a young boy with dark orange hair that covers his eyes. He also wears a black hood with demonic eyes that can move, acting as his eyes, teeth, horns and wings with a padlock at the center. He also has a dark yellow and red coat with orange shorts and sneakers. His sleeves and leggings are gray and black-striped. He is always seen playing a handheld video game. In episode 23, he changes his appearance to that of an older man. His coat becomes black, red and yellow and he now wears what appears to be a black onesie with a red zipper. He also wears red high tops with pale yellow eyes on the toetips and purple soles. His lock now has red horns and the wings become bigger. In episode 30, he uses the remaining despair he collected to turn into a gigantic winged dark-green-and-yellow frog-like dragon with gray spots and dark red spikes on his tail. He also has red eyes and gigantic teeth and still retains his hair and horns. As Kuroro, he is a small calico cat-like fairy with cream and orange-colored fur and dark green eyes. His hair is brown and curls in the front. Personality In episode 30, he reveals that he had his own agenda all along. As Dyspear retreated into the forest, he was left in charge of gathering despair energy from victims for her revival. However, he uses that energy to create a giant Zetsuborg out of Hope Kingdom's castle. Abilities He is said to be the strongest of the Musketeers, with immeasurable power. Like the rest of the Three Musketeers, he can trap people into the Gate of Desperation to create a Zetsuborg by saying "Lock your Dream!". In episode 20, it is shown that he can blast his enemy with fire during his battle with Cure Twinkle. He can also make two clones of himself with a different theme color, which help carried out his plan to try and defeat the Cures. Trivia *Lock is the third villain to be a child preceded by Kiriya from Futari wa Pretty Cure and Ira from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. **He is the youngest villain who is a kid, as he is the first to not be a teen. *Lock is the second villain whose age changes, preceded by Majorina from Smile Pretty Cure!. **However, Lock's age changed from being a child to a teenager in which it seems to be permanent while Majorina's change from being an elderly woman to a young lady was only temporary. *Adult Lock's bangs are similar to Cure Sunshine's. *Lock is the fifth villain to actually be a fairy, preceded by Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina from Smile Pretty Cure!, and Phantom from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *He is the fifth cat-like mascot to appear in the franchise, preceded by Hummy, Siren, Dabyi and Miss Shamour. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Mascots